Lucy
by beatlebuff13
Summary: When Lucy Martin meets the Beatles, she thinks she has made some lifelong friends. But what happens when she begins to fall for a certain bass player? Better than it sounds...my first story so please be nice! NOT ATU. rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I am finally publishing something! I appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me. I don't consider myself to be a writer, but I love fan fiction so I decided I might as well try writing for myself. I know the Beatles haven't showed up yet but they will, I promise! Thank you for reading and please review! Thanks. :)**

Lucille Claire Martin was a pretty normal girl. She had friends, went to school, and spent time with her family. Her father was British and her mother, American. She had an older brother and a little sister, and they lived in a townhouse in London for half the year, and a house in Virginia for the other half. Yes, Lucille (who from this point on we will be calling Lucy) lived a fairly simple and normal life, and that was exactly the way she liked it.

But there was one thing that was slightly abnormal about her life. Her father, George Martin was a producer for famous musicians. It was odd sometimes hearing about your favorite singers at the dinner table and what a pain they could be. However, Lucy never really paid attention until she was older. At around the age of fourteen, she began visiting her father's studio after school. Soon, this became a daily ritual. In high school, her father began to allow her to use empty studios for band practices. That was the best part. Lucy loved music, and being able to go into a real studio was amazingly cool for her. She brought her friends there once a week where they were allowed to make any music they wished as long as they didn't record anything.

Lucy loved her band. There were 5 of them in total, Lucy, Georgia, Bill, James, and Chris. They had absolutely nothing in common except for a love of music. When they got together and played, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. They were her best friends.

So, getting back to the story, Lucy Martin was pretty ordinary, and she usually stayed out of her father's affairs. But this would soon change. Whether it was for better or worse, you will have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**here goes nothing...presenting the second chapter of "Lucy." let me know what you think, all ideas and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! Enjoy the story, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

It was a pretty ordinary day for Lucy Martin. She woke up, went to school, and was now on her was to Abbey Road Studios, which had become a second home to her in the past few years. It was a crisp autumn afternoon, and as she walked, Lucy pulled her coat closer to herself and began to reflect on her day. Georgia had been sick today, poor dear, and Lucy had missed her terribly. She loved Bill and James, but they could be a bit much without Georgia to calm them down. Chris didn't go to their school anymore. He had graduated last year and was in college. Lucy grinned at the thought of Chris. He was funny, charming, and one heck of a bass player. She had always fancied him. Georgia was the only person who knew. Bill and James weren't exactly what you would call romantics.

Lucy laughed at the prospect of Bill and James pondering love life. Although Lucy could be quite a joker, they were definitely her comic relief. Lucy walked faster as she saw the studio come into view. She scampered up the steps and swung the door open. She breathed in the scent of guitars and cigarettes. She loved everything about the studios, from the smell to the peeling paint on the walls. She smiled as she entered her father's office, tossing her bag on a chair. He wasn't there, but she didn't expect him to be. He spent most of his time with the musicians in the recording booth. She took some school books and a pencil out of her bag, planning to get some homework done before she left. She looked around, and saw a note her father had left on his desk. It read:

_Lucy,_

_I'm in studio 5 if you need me. Checking out a new band._

_xox,_

_Daddy_

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. A new band? He had just said the other night that bands and "guitar groups" were going out. She shrugged her shoulders and headed to studio 5. Maybe this band was worth listening to. However, when she got to the recording booth, her father wasn't there. The only people she saw were 4 rather scruffy looking young men, each with the same, peculiar haircut. She quietly entered and set her books down on the desk. She looked up. They hadn't noticed her yet. She had to admit, they were pretty attractive from what she could see, especially the bass player. He was left-handed! Lucy, being left-handed herself found this very interesting. Another left-handed guitar player! It would be cool to play with him, and maybe learn a few tricks.

Lucy hesitated as she pushed the button that allowed her to communicate with the musicians. "Hello." she said, smiling. They jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned around quickly. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked one with a thick Liverpullian accent. "I'm Lucy." she replied cooly.

"Now, what's a bird like you doin' in a dump like this?" he asked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I'm George Martin's daughter. He's the man who's watching your tryout."

"Oh." he said, looking unsure of what to say next.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked before he could say more.

"I'm John, John Lennon."

"Nice to meet you John. Who are your friends?"

"Well this is-" he started saying, but he was cut of by the bass player.

"Hey, we can speak for ourselves you know," he said, giving Lucy a wink. She blushed deeply. She wasn't used to that kind of attention.

"I'm James McCartney, but you can call me Paul."

"Now how does one get from the name James to Paul?" asked Lucy, an eyebrow raised.

"It's my middle name," he replied.

"I see…who are the rest of you?"

"I'm George Harrison" said the one with bushy eyebrows. He seemed quite shy, and Lucy found it rather cute.

"I'm Ringo Starr" said the one with a largish nose.

"Ringo?" laughed Lucy. "How on earth did you come up with that?"

"Well, me real name's Richard Starkey, and people started calling me Ringo after the rings on me fingers. Then I figured, why not change me last name too?"

"Very interesting…" said Lucy smiling warmly. She barely noticed when her father came in a placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I see you've met the boys." he said.

"Oh, yeah. They're great!"

"I hope they're not too great" he said eying her suspiciously.

"Really dad? Honestly sometimes you can be sooo immature!" she giggled.

"Alright, alright." he said smiling. The man couldn't be strict if his life depended on it! That was her mother's job after all. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Mr. Martin spoke into the microphone. John threw his hands up innocently and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I suggest you start on your homework young lady." said Lucy's father.

"But Dad, I want to listen!"

"I'll bring you a tape, alright?" Lucy glared at him. "Please?"

"Oh, fine." she sighed, giving in. Pressing the button down once more she said "It was nice meeting you guys. I'll be sure to see you later." she smiled and Paul grinned right back at her. She looked down and gathered her things quickly. Was he interested in her? No…impossible, she thought immediately pushing the thought out of her mind. She left the booth and headed back to her father's office. 'Beatles'…where had she heard that name before?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I am so so so so sorry for not updating earlier! My schoolwork caught up with me and I honestly had no time until now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter but I have to warn you, this is mostly flashback containing background information on Lucy's band. If you want to skip it, you probably can, but I wanted to do this so that you can have a full understanding of what's going on. If you want descriptions of the characters, you can go to my page. In case you were wondering, Lucy is 17 years old, almost 18. So are all of her friends except for Chris, who is 18 going on 19. The year is 1962, so Paul is 20, George 19, John is 22, and Ringo is 23 (I think…) Well, that's all and sorry about my rambling. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions/comments/beatles ramblings. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and I don't own the Beatles or anything else you may recognize. Until Chapter 4!**

**-Beatlebuff **

"You met the Beatles?" screamed Georgia over the phone.

"Yeah, my dad's thinking about signing them." Georgia screamed again, but this time, it turned into a coughing fit followed by a few high pitched sneezes. "You sound awful! It's a good thing that you stayed home today!" said Lucy, concerned for her friend's health.

"Oh, I'll be fine. But tell me more about the Beatles!"

"How do you know so much about them?" asked Lucy. "They don't have any records out yet or anything."

"Yeah, but they're the hottest band in Liverpool! That's where they all come from you know." While Lucy spent her summers in Virginia, Georgia spent most of her summer visiting her aunt in Liverpool. "My cousin took me to see them at the Cavern Club and they were amazing!"

"You heard them?"

"Of course, didn't you?"

"Uh, no actually. My dad needed me to leave."

"Oh…well, you will love them! I think John's the cutest. But Paul's pretty hot too…"

"Have you met them?"

"No, but every girl in Liverpool had a favorite. My cousin likes George, but I'm not sure why."

"He's cute!"

"He's quiet."

"Like you aren't around other people." said Lucy, mentally slapping her friend.

"I can be quite loud and obnoxious when I want to be! Besides, I want a man who will sweep me off my feet." said Georgia with a dreamy tone of voice.

"Oh come on! Do you really expect one of them to randomly fall head over heels for you?"

"No. You'll introduce me!"

"What? No! Especially not when you're so sick." Lucy argued.

"Fine. But when I get better, you're introducing me."

"Georgia-"

"Shut up Lucy! Remember who helped you when you were crazy for Chris?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I didn't ask you to introduce us!"

"Ok, fine. But I did help you!"

"Yeah you did…"

"I can't believe you still like him! He has a girlfriend."

"I know, but she's evil. If he would only see…"

"I know how you feel. Just remember, guys are idiots. They don't mature until they're, like, 35."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, you can say that again! I've gotta go. Now you get better!"

"I'm not promising anything. There's a science test tomorrow."

"Georgia Larson faking sickness? Ok, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Hey! I'm not half as uptight as I used to be."

"Sure Georgia," laughed Lucy.

"I'm not!" she squeaked, her voice cracking.

"I was kidding." insisted Lucy, who was now cracking up. "Now I seriously have to go, okay?"

"Alright. See you!"

"See you kiddo." Lucy said hanging up the phone. She sighed as she took out her homework. It was nice to catch up with Georgia, and she really didn't want to start working. She stared at her paper blankly. School could be horrible. She wouldn't be able to live through it without her friends. She smiled as she recalled her first day of school with Chris, Georgia, Bill, and James. It was a sunny autumn day, and she had just gotten back from summer break in Virginia…

***FLASHBACK*******

Lucy was back in London after summer vacation, and she didn't like it one bit. She missed her old friends in Virginia and hated the cloudy boringness of England. She had always felt at home in Virginia and had a lot more friends there. To make matters worse, she was starting at a new school today, and losing the few friends she had here. Her father had insisted that she would adore her new school, but she wasn't so sure. Lucy was not a fan of change. She took a deep breath as she got out of her father's car. "You'll be fine," he said reassuringly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically. She hopped out and began to walk towards the building. She was so focused on getting to the building without being noticed that she bumped into someone and fell down clumsily.

"Are you alright?" said a deep voice. Lucy looked up to see a handsome blonde boy with freckles smiling down at her. She looked at him blankly and his smile turned into a look of concern. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

"Oh, umm, I'm fine. Just a bit frazzled." she said taking his hand and getting up.

"I'm Chris," said the boy warmly.

"I'm Lucy," she replied shaking his hand firmly.

"Are you new around here?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. But not to London, just to the school."

"Cool. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Fourteen. I'm older." he said with a lopsided grin on his face. Lucy's heart melted. He was really cute. "Do you need a tour?" he asked.

"Umm, I guess so, but-" but Lucy's sentence was cut off by a call from one of Chris's friends.

"Oh…err…I gotta go. I'll see you around, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Lucy watched him walk away. And that was how she met Chris. Although she didn't know at the time, she would see him again very soon and he would eventually become bass player for the band.

She met Georgia a few hours later in science class. The last seat available was next to her. Lucy knew from the minute she said hello that Georgia was a genius. She practically knew the whole textbook by heart and it was only the first day back! She also realized that although she wasn't the most popular girl, Georgia knew everything about everyone in the school. After class, Georgia took up a conversation with Lucy about Chris.

"I saw you talking to him before school."

"Oh yeah. He seems nice…but why would you care?"

"Why would I care?" Georgia sounded almost appalled by the question. "He is probably the most popular boy in school. That is, if you eliminate the seniors."(note: I know that England doesn't use the system of freshmen to senior, but I think it would be easier to do things that way. Also, in case you are confused, at this moment in time Lucy is in 8th grade and Chris is in 9th. :D) "You were lucky to bump into him today. I still can't believe he talked to you! Do you know how many girls would shave their head just so he would look a them?"

"It doesn't seem like that big of a deal. He's just a guy."

"Lucy, you have sooo much to learn!" said Georgia putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Let me see your schedule." Lucy handed it over. "Oh good! We have lunch, P.E. and science together." Georgia said, smiling.

"Wait, it's the first day back and you've already memorized your schedule?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a photographic memory or something?" said Lucy, curious of how this girl could possibly know so much in so little time.

"Ha! I wish…" she replied, "I'm just smart."

"Err, okay…" said Lucy, who at this point was slightly overwhelmed by how much Georgia was talking. However, she was still glad that someone had taken her under their wing. Georgia had a kind of queerness about her that amused Lucy, but she wasn't sure if she could imagine them being friends. She ignored this for the time being and allowed herself to be whisked away to the cafeteria.

When she got her food (which looked like a mix of dirt and bacon) Georgia introduced her to James. He was the loner that felt like no one understood him. He was Georgia's only real friend.

"Pal," said Georgia, "I would like you to meet Lucy Martin."

"Hey." James responded unenthusiastically.

"Hi James. How're you?" asked Lucy, wondering if she could maybe help him out of his shell.

"As good as I'll ever be." he looked at her for a minute and then went back to eating his bacon dirt.

"He gets shy in social situations." whispered Georgia. He glared at her.

"For your information Georgia, I am perfectly capable of being social, I just choose not to be."

"Umm, I'm sorry to hear that." said Lucy, who now felt extremely awkward in this situation. They just sat there for a minute in silence waiting for something, anything to rescue them from their misery.

"Are any of you into music?" asked Lucy. All of a sudden, she saw a light enter James's otherwise vacant eyes.

"I play the drums. You?"

"I play the guitar, violin, and a bit of piano. My dad's big on classical music."

"That's cool. Georgia plays the piano, right?"

"Oh, yeah, but only a little."

"A little? You're amazing and you know it."

"I am not one to get a big head." Georgia scoffed. James rolled his eyes.

"It's really cool that you're into music Lucy. Did you get it from your dad?" he continued.

"Not really, but he is a producer for some pretty big groups around here."

"No kidding!" said James. He looked excited now.

"Yeah. He's got talent for seeing talent. He's a pretty decent composer too. But honestly, Buddy Holly was the one who got me hooked on the guitar."

"That's amazing! I think he's great! I try drumming to his songs all the time."

"I'm more of a Sinatra fan myself." said Georgia. "I know he's not really that popular anymore, but I love playing his songs."

"Have you played Fly With Me?" asked Lucy eagerly.

"I love that one!"

James was about to say something when the bell rang. "Oh shoot." he said, frowning slightly. "See you guys later."

"See you!" said Georgia.

"See ya." said Lucy, a smile on her face. She had found some friends! She couldn't believe they were into music the way she was! She walked out of the cafeteria and headed toward her next class. Perhaps this school wasn't so bad after all…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

-Now I know what you're thinking, what about Bill? The truth is that Bill didn't come on the scene until quite a while later. Not to say he wasn't there, because he definitely was. In fact, he was sitting a few tables away from Lucy, James, and Georgia on that day. The thing about Bill was that on the surface, he seemed like a typical jock, and he never really went out of his group of friends. However, later that year when he didn't make the team (to the shock of many) his friends ditched him. I know it sounds bad, but it happens all the time. He sought refuge with Lucy and her friends, and they all grew very close. He revealed his love of rock-n-roll, specifically guitars. He didn't lose his love of sports, but after leaving his "jock world" he was never quite the same.-

Lucy sighed as she remembered. Her friends were the best. Yawning, she grabbed her pencil and quickly finished her homework. After putting on her pajamas and washing her face, she crawled into bed, dreaming of guitars and sneezing mop-topped boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello… I owe you all a big apology. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I mean, two weeks is understandable, but I mean, over a month? That's just awful. I'm hoping to update a lot more now, and I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me. I'd like to give a special thanks to BarbedWire, who has been absolutely amazing. This chapter is for you! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me. I love you all so so so so much!**

**-Beatlebuff **

For the next few days, nothing else exciting happened. The Beatles hadn't returned to the studio, and Georgia was still as sick as a dog. But today was special. Lucy had band practice today. They used to have it right after school, but now that Chris was in college, they had it around 6 o'clock so he had time to get there. It being a Friday, Lucy now had 3 hours to kill at the studio before her friends (even Georgia, much to everyone's dismay) showed up. She sat in her father's office for a while and listened to a few records. She then made her way to studio 1 where her father was working that day. She greeted him, and that was when she saw them again.

"Well look who's back." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Hullo there." said John, waggling his eyebrows with a sly grin on his face. Lucy stifles a giggle. Her father raises an eyebrow.

"I was just about to go get some tapes." says Lucy's father. "Care to join me?" You could tell he wasn't happy with the idea of his daughter being alone with the boys.

"Could I stay here daddy?" Lucy asks, her puppy dog pout in full swing.

"Erg…Alright then." he says as he gets up. Giving Lucy a final warning look, he opens the door and leaves.

"So…" Lucy says nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing!" replies Paul, his eyes lighting up. Lucy walks in and immediately picks up one of Paul's guitars. "I don't think that guitar will suit you." he says reaching a hand out to grab it.

"Why not?" Lucy says keeping it out of his grasp.

"Well, um, it's left handed!" he finally concludes.

"I know that! I play guitar you know." she says defensively. "And I'm pretty good at it too."

"A girl? Yeah right." Paul says smugly.

"I bet I'm better than you!" Once Lucy said that, she immediately wanted to take it back. There was no way she was better than Paul. He was a professional! But there was no turning back now.

"If you're so great, then play us something." he challenges her.

"Fine then, I will. Any requests?"

"How about Johnny B. Goode?" suggests George.

"Alright." Lucy drags a mic near her, grabs a pick, and begins to play. The boys' smug faces immediately turned into ones of complete shock when she got through the solo perfectly and began to wail her heart out into the mic.

"Hey," says John, "you're almost as good as Georgie here." Placing the guitar back on the stand she smirks at Paul.

"Thanks John. I'm in a band, you know."

"A girl group?"

"Nah, it's a mix." The boys look confused.

"I've never heard of a group with both." says Ringo.

"Yeah, it's unusual, but we have a good time." Lucy says. "You can stop by to check us out later. We have practice today."

"You practice here?" Paul says.

"Yeah, my dad lets us mess around in one of the studios once a week."

"I wish we'd had that when we were starting out." says John.

"Well, look at you know! You've got a contract!" Lucy smiles at him.

"Yeah…so do you want to jam with us a bit?"

"Sure!" Lucy grins. She would finally have the chance to hear their music. "Why don't you show me something first?"

"Alright then." says Paul. He is obviously trying to make up for his doubt in Lucy's talent. "This one is called 'P.S. I Love You.'" The song is sweet and it makes Lucy wonder if he has a girlfriend waiting for him back at home. Georgia talked about how every girl was head over heels for the boys, so it's nearly impossible that he doesn't. Then why did he wink at her? He was probably just flirting. No harm in that right? Maybe… Lucy was now very confused at a seemingly simple situation. She couldn't like Paul if he had a girlfriend, and yet, that didn't stop her from liking Chris.

His girlfriend's name was Gertrude Spyntoffe. Her outward looks made up for her awful name, but her personality was quite deserving of it. Lucy had no idea why such a great guy like Chris would go for something as putrid as Gertrude. OK, she wasn't exactly putrid, but she came pretty close. Why couldn't he see she was the one who understood him? She sighed as the song came to a close. She had to think.

Glancing at her watch, Lucy said, "I think I'd better go guys. It's nearly time for practice."

"But you haven't even played with us yet!" said Paul sadly. "I was hoping you could give me a few tips." He grinned.

"Yeah right." she said. "It was nice seeing you again." And with that, she left before they could say anything else. She was hopelessly confused and she needed some time alone. Grabbing her guitars from her dad's office, she made her way towards Studio 5, which was almost always empty.

Placing herself on a guitar stool, Lucy began to think. She knew she liked Chris, but Paul was starting to confuse her. John was pretty nice too… She clutched her forehead in her hands. She definitely shouldn't be thinking like this. Liking 3 guys at once? It was ridiculous. They weren't even guys she stood a chance with. She knew deep down that she would never end up with one of them, especially not Paul. But what about the wink? What about his enthusiasm towards her? She quickly shoved these thoughts out of her mind. There was no time to worry about idiot boys now. Her friends are going to show up at any minute.

Lucy went around the studio, turning on amps, putting guitars on stands and putting microphones in place. Just as she was about to sit down again, a deep voice said "Miss me?" Lucy turned around, and grinning, ran into Chris's arms.

"What do you think?" she laughed. Breaking the hug with her friend she asked him, "So, how's college life?"

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"Just work. Nothing too different. I mean, besides the fact that I have to be away from you." He smiled and then added awkwardly, "I mean, you know, all of you. Because you guys are my best friends." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." They sat in silence for a moment before they heard a sneeze loud enough to wake all of London.

"What was that?" said Chris.

"Georgia." said Lucy knowingly. Chris looked confused until Lucy opened the studio door, revealing Georgia covering her face in tissues, her hair up in a messy bun. She had dark circles under her eyes, and you could tell she was grumpy. However, she smiled when she saw Chris, and to his displeasure, greeted him with a hug.

"Are you sure you're not contagious?" Chris asked, half laughing, half serious.

Georgia glared at him. Ignoring the comment she asked, "Where are Bill and James?"

"They should be here any minute." said Lucy. Eventually, they did show up and the band got down to business. They started by playing "Peggy Sue" by Buddy Holly and moved on to "Good Golly Miss Molly" by Little Richard. They were just about to begin some Elvis when James began to say something.

"I think that maybe we should start writing our own songs." he says simply.

"James," says Georgia in a muted voice, "we've already discussed this. It would be great if we did, but none of us are willing to invest time in it, and therefore it is an unrealistic idea."

"Well, what if I told you that I already wrote a song?"

"What?" said the other band members, amazed at the prospect of having their own song.

"You seriously wrote a song?" said Bill, not sure whether to believe his joker of a friend.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" said James. "Of course I did. And I think it's pretty good too."

"Well then, what's it called?" asked Lucy anxiously.

"What I Like About You." James replied, turning a bit red.

"Aww!" Lucy and Georgia exclaimed. They had definitely not expected a love song from him… it was just unnatural!

"I can play it for you, if you guys want to hear it." James said.

"Of course we do!" cried the others.

"This could be our first shot at having a real band!" said Chris. "Writing our own stuff is a huge step."

"Ok, Ok." James smiled, obviously pleased with himself for stirring up so much excitement. "I don't know exactly how you'd play it on guitar, but I think I've got the beat in perfectly." He walked over to the drum kit, and everyone stood around him, waiting to hear his song. It wasn't only his, it was theirs! It was for the whole band.

Lucy grabbed him a mic, and after taking a few minutes to adjust, James began to sing:

_Hey, uh huh huh_

_Hey, uh huh huh_

_What I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_Wanna come over tonight? Yeah_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear _

_'cause that's true_

_That's what I like about you!_

_What I like about you_

_you really know how to dance_

_When you go up, down, jump around _

_Talk about true romance, yeah_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear_

_'cause that's true_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_What I like about you_

_You keep me warm at night_

_Never wanna' let you go_

_Know you make me feel alright, yeah_

_You're whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear _

_'cause that's true_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you! _

_That's what I like about you!_

_That's what I like about you!_

_Hey, uh huh huh, _

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey, uh huh huh, _

_Hey, uh huh huh. _

The band stood awestruck for a moment, and then burst into applause. "That was amazing!" cried Lucy.

"I didn't know you had it in you." smiled Bill. "Good job buddy." James grinned.

"Good job?" croaked Georgia. "That's all you can say? 'Good job?' That was insane! It had the quality of a hit!" James grin grew even bigger at Georgia's compliment. She was known for being hard to please. Everyone was overflowing with happiness. This song was exactly what they needed.

Once everyone calmed down, Chris announced that they should start learning the song right away. Everyone readily agreed and picked up their instruments again. Lucy, being the most musical of them all, figured out the basic guitar chords and then helped Chris put together a good baseline. Everything was going perfectly.

They ran through the chorus together, and by the fifth time they didn't sound half bad. Everyone was exhausted, but pleased. Just as they started packing up, four smiling mop topped young men came through the door.

**Cliffhanger! OK, so do you guys like Chris or Paul better? Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Lucy! I've been working really hard to make sure I publish on time, and it seems I have made it! Thank you so much for your reviews. I absolutely love hearing your responses to everything. Let me know what you think, and enjoy this next chapter!**

**~Beatlebuff **

**P.S. let me know if you think it's too short! I hope it isn't…**

Georgia stifled a scream as she watched them walk in. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey Lucy." said Paul. "Is this your band?"

"Umm, yeah…" Lucy had nearly forgotten about the invitation! She hoped her band mates wouldn't mind too much. "Guys, these are the Beatles. My dad is their new producer and he's working on a record with them."

"Oh." said Chris. Giving them a quick glance over, he loosely placed his arm around Lucy. Her skin tingled. What was going on? "I'm Chris." He said, holding out his right hand, but still keeping a protective arm around her.

Paul, looking confused for a second, shook Chris's hand firmly and took a step back. "I'm Paul, and this is John, George, and Ringo." he said.

"Pleasure to meet ya." John slurred in his thick Liverpool accent, giving Georgia a wink. She looked as though her heart might have stopped, and her eyes grew wide. Everyone stood around awkwardly for a moment, not saying a word. Finally, Bill introduced himself, followed by James, who looked as though he wanted to kill John. No one winked at his Georgia without his consent. He was after all, like a brother to her.

Georgia tried to introduce herself, but ended up having a bit of a sneezing fit. "This is Georgia." Lucy said, once she realized Georgia wouldn't be able to say it for herself. She blushed and smiled at them.

"I'm a huge fan!" she said. "I saw you performing at the Cavern went I went to Liverpool for the summer."

"No kidding!" said Paul smiling. He wanted to be as friendly as possible to Lucy's friends. Why? He wasn't exactly sure. Did he like Lucy? She seemed nice and was really quite pretty. Not in the usual way, but pretty, all the same. He just hoped that Chris wasn't her boyfriend… it sure looked like it.

"Why would you be in a dump like Liverpool over the summer?" asked George, speaking up.

"Well, my auntie lives there and I go every year to visit her." Georgia replied.

"Oh, that's nice. I wonder why I haven't seen you around."

"I don't think I would hang about your area of town" she sniffed. Georgia may be a fan, but she was still proud. This was her idea of playing hard to get.

"Oh…" said George. He didn't say anything else, but Lucy noticed him staring at Georgia. Was he into her? From what Lucy could tell, George was the quiet one, and it was hard for her to imagine him liking someone as loud and spontaneous as Georgia. But, hey, opposites attract, right?

"I understand you guys are into rock and roll." said Paul.

"Yeah, you could say that." Chris replied coolly. Lucy had no idea what was the matter with him. Chris was usually so friendly. She had expected him to get along with them really well.

"Can we hear you play something?" asked Ringo. "I've been curious since Lucy told us about you." The band looked at each other. There was a silent understanding between them, and none of them were too keen on playing. Should they play their new song?

"Could you give us a second?" said Lucy. Gathering her friends together, they formed a huddle around the drum kit.

"Should we play our new song?" Lucy asked. "We're pretty good."

"I'm not so sure…" said Bill.

"I think we'd do great!" said James. "It's a good song, you said so yourself!"

"But what if we're not ready?"

"Who cares? They're just people!"

"No they're not!" Georgia piped in. "They're the Beatles! They're amazing."

"Thanks a lot." James said scornfully. Georgia half-glared at him.

"Umm… we can hear you." said John. Paul elbowed him in the stomach. Lucy, James, Chris, Bill and Georgia immediately went silent.

"Right…" said Chris, coming out of the huddle. "I think we'd better go-"

"But what about your song?" asked Ringo.

"Shut up." said Paul, under his breath. "Maybe next time." he said, smiling at Lucy once again.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?" Chris asked Lucy.

"Uh, no, I think I'll stick around here for a while."

"Are you sure?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. What was with all this contact? All of a sudden, he was paying a lot more attention to her than usual… It was probably just that they hadn't seen each other in a while. That had to be it. Right?

"I'm sure." Lucy replied.

"Well… I can stay until you want to go. I could use some practice." Now he was acting weird. Why didn't he want to go home alone?

"Oh no, you should go. I wouldn't want to keep you!"

"I can take her home if you want. I'll be here for a while." Paul said.

"That won't be necessary!" Chris snapped. What was with him?

"Chris, are you ok?" Lucy asked. Now she was genuinely concerned for him. Maybe something happened at school.

"I- I'm fine. I'm sorry Lucy, I'm just- I need to go." And with that, he swung open the door, guitar in hand, and left.

"I'm gonna head back to the studio." said John.

"I'll come with you!" added Ringo.

"We'd better go too." said James, beckoning Bill to follow.

"Uh, yeah… Right." said Bill. "I've got stuff to do anyway."

They all walked out, leaving Georgia, George, Lucy and Paul all alone. "I think I'm gonna head out." sighed Georgia. "Can I ride in your car?" she asked Lucy.

"Sure, but I might be a while." Lucy replied.

"That's fine, I could use a nap." she said, yawning shamelessly.

"Do you need any help?" asked George, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Sure?" she responded. She sneezed a few more times before George held the door open for her and carried her guitar out.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" said Paul.

"Yup." Lucy replied awkwardly. They stood there for a second, staring at the floor before Paul spoke.

"Is that Chris bloke your, erm, boyfriend?" he asked, nervously running his hand through his hair.

Lucy smiled at him "Are you kidding?" she laughed, "We've been best friends forever! We could never fancy each other."

"Oh… it just seemed, you know, with him being protective and all-"

"That's just his brotherly instincts." said Lucy as she began to pack her guitar away. "Besides, he has a girlfriend." she said with a hint of wistfulness in her voice. "We could never be together."

"Would you want to be?" asked Paul, slightly worried.

"Oh no!" said Lucy, pushing all thoughts of being with Chris from her mind. "Did it seem like that?" she laughed, for effect. No one could know. It would ruin everything.

"Good." Paul smiled.

"Why?" asked Lucy flirtatiously. Flirtatiously? What had gotten into her?

"Well," he said, taking her hand, "I was hoping I could have you for myself."

Paul leaned toward her ever so slowly and his lips met hers. Lucy didn't know what to do! She hadn't kissed anyone since Louis Skarzovsky when she was 15. She just stood there, motionless until he gently pulled away. She hoped she had done it right. He smiled at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

Lucy stood there, dumbfounded for a minute before she snapped back into reality. "I- umm-" before she could answer, George swaggered in with an absolutely goofish expression on his face.

"Hey." he said, standing as proud as a peacock. "Did I interrupt something?" he inquired.

"Oh, oh no I was just about to leave." said Lucy.

"Wait, when can I see you?" insisted Paul, grasping her hand once more.

Lucy stood for a moment in thought before saying "I don't know, maybe next Friday. I'll be here, OK?"

"Sure." said Paul, slightly confused with the situation. "Friday. Good." he repeated to himself.

"Goodbye boys." Lucy said, leaving quickly. She needed sometime to think. Had Paul McCartney really kissed her?

**Oohlala! I didn't even see that one coming… So what do you think of Chris's strange behavior? The kiss? And most importantly, why was George so smug when he returned to the studio? Let me know what you think! Until next week… 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am back… yes after almost 6 months, yikes! I had lost interest in this story but I decided it was important to keep up with my writing. So now I present the 6****th**** chapter in "Lucy." I hope you enjoy it even after all this time! Thank you!**

**~beatlebuff**

Paul sighed as he watched Lucy walk out the door. He hoped he hadn't scared her away…If only George hadn't barged in, he could have told her more. He could have explained himself. What if she thought he was a freak? After all, he barely knew her. And what if se was lying about Chris? She certainly seemed unsure. And the worst part was, she hadn't even kissed him back. Was he really that unappealing to her? Did he smell? He knew he had done it too soon. What had he been thinking? He felt like a fool.

"What are you so smug about?" he snapped at George. George just stood there, grinning like a fool.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing eh?" Paul questioned him, forgetting his own troubles for a moment. This situation interested him. If had been forever since George had paid so much attention to a female. "I doubt that mate." he continued. "Now, c'mon, tell your old pal Macca."

"I have the right to my secrets." George replied slyly waggling his bushy eyebrows. Paul gave him a knowing look. "Oh fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell John! He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"My lips are sealed." Paul said, making a zipper motion over his mouth.

"Well, you know that girl, Georgia?"

"The sneezer?" Paul grinned. George rolled his eyes.

"Well, I dunno, I thought she was really, you know, attractive, so, I asked her to go to dinner with me."

"And she said yes?"

"Of course she said yes!" George said smugly. "I'm irresistible." Paul laughed out loud and George responed by punching him on the arm.

"Oi! Not so hard… That's my strumming arm." Paul exclaimed.

"Sorry mate. It's just, I think she may be something really special."

"Honestly? I mean, you just met her George. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. She seems a bit…I dunno… kooky."

"That's what makes her perfect. She's not like the other girls. She's- independent. I've always liked that in a woman." George said.

"Sure you have mate, sure you have." Paul replied, giving his friend a pat on the back while trying not to laugh. George glared at him.

"So what's the deal with you and Lucy?" asked George. "I know you like her. We all know."

"We do." John said, coming through the door.

"What're you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Just hanging about. What else?" John replied. Paul sighed. He really didn't want to talk anymore.

"Guys, I kinda want some time alone." said Paul.

"No you don't!" John said. "We know you don't. What you really want is some reassuring. Now, how did things go with Lucy?"

"You know…"

"Did you kiss her?" asked George.

"Well, yeah…" Paul replied. John whistled. "Oh shut up!" he said. "It was only for a few seconds anyway. Nothing special. She didn't even kiss me back."

"Oh," said John, "I'm sorry to hear that, mate. Maybe you just caught her offguard."

"Maybe. Or maybe she just doesn't like me."

"Of course she likes you! You can be really stupid sometimes. Do you see the way she looks at you? It's different from the way she looks at the rest of us, that's for sure. Now you go call her up and ask for a date." John said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You can't be serious John." Paul said.

"Of course I'm serious you ninny. Now go! I'll do it for you if I have to." Paul threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going. Wait, what's her number?"

"Same as her dad's, obviously."

"Well, what if her dad picks up?" Paul asked, trying to avoid the call.

"We'll deal with that when the times comes." John replied, pushing Paul towards the phone. He dialed Lucy's number and handed it to Paul. Paul sighed in defeat. The things these blokes made him do were crazy! What if she hated him? He didn't have time to dwell on the thought, because Lucy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said in her sweet voice.

"Erm..uh… Hello. Lucy?"

"Yes, that's me. Is this Paul?"

"Uh… Yeah." Paul said nervously. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, Paul. How are you?"

"Lucy I'm so sorry…"

"What?"

"I didn't exactly mean to kiss you it's just that, well, I really kinda fancy you and I wasn't sure how to express my feelings towards you so I just did it you know? It's fine if you don't feel the same way and we can go on just being friends if that's what you want. I'm really sorry if I freaked you out and I know we've just met but you only live once right? I mean-" Paul stopped when he heard Lucy's voice. She was laughing!

"Paul you are so sweet." she said. His heart soared. "Of course I like you. I was just a bit surprised… and confused at that moment."

"Really?" he asked, holding his breath. Lucy was silent for a moment before responding.

"Really. I think you're a great guy." Paul felt like he was on top of the world. "So…"

"Lucy, would you like to umm you know grab a bite to eat with me?" Paul said, desperately trying to behave in his normally "cool" manner.

"I'd love to! When should we go?" she sounded elated over the phone. Things were going better than he imagined.

"Is Friday at eight good for you?"

"That's perfect!" Lucy said. "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure, love." Paul replied smugly. "So I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah… you're not at the studio this week?"

"Nah. We're all going back to Liverpool for a visit." Paul said with a sigh. What he really wanted to do was spend time with Lucy, but he had been away from his family for too long. His father was getting old and he wanted to see him more now…

"I'll… I mean I'll miss you while you're away." Lucy said.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy." Paul replied. "So, Friday?" he asked one last time.

"Friday." Lucy confirmed. "Bye Paul!"

"Bye Lucy!" he heard a click when she hung up and turned around to see John, George, and Ringo all grinning at him like fools. "What? You've never seen a guy ask a girl out before?"

"Well, well, well." John said. "Look who was right about calling her."

"Yeah, yeah." Paul said. "I get it. You were right, and I was wrong ha ha ha." John grinned cheekily.

"So where're you taking her?" George asked. "We have to know so we can spy." He winked.

Paul laughed and said "I dunno… Some place that is nice but still casual, and has really good food. Boys, I think this is the beginning of something."

"Whatever you say mate." George said with a smirk. Paul gave him a half glare.

"Alright fellas, let's head out. We need some sleep to get ready for Liverpool tomorrow." John said.

"Yeah, we'd better head out." George agreed.

*** Lucy's POV***

(backtracking to the phone call)

Lucy hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She did it. She was going out with Paul McCartney. Sure, she had her doubts, but she had to realize Chris was a thing of the past. He has a girlfriend. It is time to move on. Lucy felt a tear trickle down her cheek. What for? She could be happy! She was happy, yet, she wasn't. Why were her feelings so complicated? She wished she were more logical minded like Georgia. Georgia knew what she wanted. And thinking of Georgia… what exactly had gone on with her and George? Lucy considered calling her but decided against it. She didn't want to deal with the drama right now. So she got some ice cream, wrapped herself in a blanket, and turned on the TV.

They were playing some old Charlie Chaplin movie. He was dancing with a cane and trying to impress some girl, but she was standing with someone else… Weird how movies and music can relate to your exact situation. She heard footstpes and her dad walked into the room, briefcase in hand and dark circles under his eyes. "Hard day?" Lucy inquired.

"No, just long." Her dad replied. Honestly, Lucy didn't know how her dad did it. He was so hardworking and loving towards his family. A lot like Chris…

***Flashback***

School had gone on for a month or so and Lucy was perfectly comfortable. She had two wonderful friends in James and Georgia, and her love of music was soaring sky high. She was learning new chords and tricks left and right on her guitar, and life was finally starting to look bright, even in cloudy England. She was walking down the hallway with her guitar case dreamily, when she smashed straight into someone, and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" she said, looking up to see who the victim of her clutziness was. She looked up into the shining hazel eyes of Chris.

"Are you alright?" he laughed.

"Just a bit frazzled…" se said, "We've been through this before haven't we?" she laughed.

"Yeah." Chris replied helping her to her feet. "You play guitar?" he asked, noticing the case in her hand.

"Oh… err yeah a little." She said nervously.

"I do too!" said Chris. He sounded excited. "I'm trying to start a band, but I can't find anyone. Would you like to, eh, join?" He said running his hand through his slicked back hair.

"You haven't even heard me play yet!" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Well fine then, why don't you play a bit for me?"

"Now?"

"Well, why not?" said Chris.

"Someone could hear me!"

"Oh big deal." He said. With that he grabbed her guitar case, opened it, and handed Lucy her instrument. She took it in her hands, gave him a nervous glance, and began to play. She was singing "Love Me Tender" by Elvis. Chris joined in, and by the time she finished, he was grinning ear to ear. "Lucy, I sure hope everyone in school heard that, because there is no doubt in my mind people will pay millions just to see you one day." Lucy blushed at his compliment.

"Well, thank you. You've got a pretty good voice yourself!"

"Ahh, I'm alright. But you, you could lead a band to stardom!" he said. And that was the beginning of their real friendship.

***End of Flashback***

Lucy sighed. Chris would always be her friend, she had no doubt about that. She had Paul now! He was fab! She should be jumping up and down. She really was happy. It was just-

Her thought were interrupted by her father's voice. "How was your day sunshine?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"Oh, it was fine daddy." Lucy replied.

"I'm glad." He said as he headed out of the room.

"Hey, Paul McCartney asked me out to dinner." Lucy said casually, knowing there would be an explosion.

"HE WHAT?" her father bellowed as the phone began to ring.

"Sorry dad, I've gotta take this." She said quickly escaping .

"WE ARE NOT THROUGH WITH THIS YOUNG LADY!"

"Hello?" Lucy said into the phone.

"Lucy?" said Georgia she sounded really excited. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for like an hour! You won't believe what happened!"

**So now you know what happened between George and Georgia. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know! And is Lucy really having second thoughts about accepting Paul's invitation? Let me know what you think. Tell me what you think should happen! What songs should Lucy's band be writing? Should the fab four be more involved in the story? Review and let me know! Thank you so so so much! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"George asked me out Lucy!" Georgia squealed into the phone.

"Seriously?" Lucy said grasping the phone chord. She hadn't expected anything like that too soon. George didn't seem like the forthright type… Still, she was happy for her friend.

"Oh my God, Lucy it was the sweetest thing ever! He is such a gentleman and aghhh I just want to marry him!"

"You said he was quiet." Lucy said, smirking.

"Yeah, but that was the past! I didn't even know him. I didn't know he was perfect."

"Oh so now he's perfect?" Lucy giggled. Georgia was head over heels!

"Oh he's so cute. And he plays guitar so well. And he's so respectful. Most men nowadays don't want to hear a single thing about your opinions, but he was so polite! It was like he actually cared." Lucy could just hear Georgia grinning through the phone.

"Hey, do you remember that time you and James went out?" Lucy asked. The memory resurfacing. Georgia hasn't dated anyone since then!

Georgia burst our laughing. "That was the singly most awkward thing I have ever done in my entire life! I'm glad it's over with now. It's good to know that we would NEVER succeed romantically."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, you guys would murder each other! I can't believe we thought it was a good idea."

"Well," Georgia began, "we do get along very well alone and he's not bad looking. I'm glad we gave it a chance, but I'd never do it again!" She grinned. "Besides, now I have George."

"Awww. You two are going to make an adorable couple dear." Lucy said, although she wasn't sure. Things were happening quite fast. But, wasn't it the same way with her and Paul? She barely knows him and they have a date on Friday night. She should probably tell Georgia… "Erm, hey Georgia?" Lucy says, interrupting Georgia's rant on the perfection of George's hair.

"Yes?" Georgia said dreamily.

"Erm… Paul asked me out today." She could hear Georgia gasp.

"OH MY GOD I AM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Georgia screamed. Lucy nearly dropped the phone! "We're gonna marry them and then we're gonna be practically sisters, because I mean, they're like brothers right? Oh, it's all fate Lucy!" Georgia sounded ecstatic. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted Georgia's approval. It's not that Georgia cared who Lucy dated, but Lucy still wanted Georgia to like him. Best friends come before boys.

"I'm glad you're happy!" Lucy smiled.

"Well why wouldn't I be happy? I mean, we've both finally found our dream guys! We can double date and…" Lucy stopped listening for a moment. Was she really doing the right thing? Agreeing to go on a date with a guy she barely knows? "But what about Chris?" Georgia asks. Lucy's heart stops for a second. It's the question she's been dreading.

"Well, erm… you know…" Lucy begins.

"You don't still like him do you?" Georgia says accusingly.

"Of course not! I like Paul. Chris is a thing of the past. I mean, he's really nice but he has a girlfriend, and it's time for me to move on."

"I'm so proud of you!" Georgia squeals. "You and Paul will be perfect together." Lucy simpers. She convinced Georgia she's over Chris, but has she convinced herself?

***Chris's Point of View***

Chris is sitting on his living room couch, glad to be home from university for a while. Education is important, but damn is it stressful! His legs are up on the coffee table, and he is enjoying some tea while watching some late-night television. His eyes wander from the mesmerizing glow of the screen to some pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. There are the usual pictures of his direct family and grandparents, and a few of his parents and siblings as small children. Then, there are several pictures of him and his school friends, including one of him and the band. His eyes stop at Lucy's smiling face, framed by a mess of curly brown hair. Lucy has been his best friend since he met her 5 years ago. She was there for him when no one else was. When his brother was killed in a car crash, she was there. When Marie Briggs dumped him and broke his heart, Lucy nearly broke her nose! She was all he could hope for and more.

There was one problem. She would never feel the same way. His feelings for her had been off-and-on for the last 5 years, but no matter how many new girls he met, or how many times she seemingly took zero interest in him, he always ended up longing for something more between them. Then this Paul douche comes on the scene. Who does he think he is all of a sudden flirting with her? How could she flirt back? Chris ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Compared to Paul, he was nothing. That was the worst part. Lucy would never pick boring old Chris over charming Paul. NEVER. He knew he had to do something before it was too late. He had to tell Lucy how he felt before Paul got to her first. He saw the look in Paul's eyes. He couldn't let him have sweet, beautiful, funny Lucy. His Lucy. He had to tell her. But how?

**Ok that's the end of this chapter! I know I've been away for a while (please forgive me!) I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think? Should I do more of Chris's POV or stick to Paul's and Lucy's? Let me know! Thank you so so so much! ~beatlebuff**


End file.
